A Child's Blind Trust
by Victoria DuPont
Summary: WCPOV The exact moment before those large impressive eyes closed, I saw it. A look that could only be read as a complete suicidal leap of faith in those intense eyes of hers that could be simply explained as a child's blind trust. better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A Child's Blind Trust (WC POV)

Author: Elise DuPont

Notes: **UNDERGOING HEAVY EDITING. PLEASE IGNORE** critic and corrections and flames are welcome.

**PROLOGUE**

I never knew children trusted so blindly. I never knew that they could love so unconditionally; never questioning anything you did. Of course, I've heard of parents abusing their children, and the child still wanting to stay, but I always thought it was because the parents drilled the thought of 'How much worse it would be without them.'

I never realized how wrong I was.

Let me tell you about myself a bit before I go on. My name is Alexander Livingston call me Alex, and I am a 6'1" male, with chestnut eyes and light brown, almost-blonde hair. I am 28 years old and have been working at a science facility named the "School" working with "projects."

It should really be called the "Kennel," not the "School," because the projects are genetic mutants, mixed with various animal DNA and other living forms. Frankly, we end up with a LOT of 'things.'

When I first came here, I was put on duty to input information into the computers.

Hah. I'm a scientist, not a secretary.

I quickly grew un-amused with the work, but even then I still read the files I inputted into the computer daily. It seemed harmless enough; stamina, endurance, physical capability, hearing, sight, and measurements along with various other stuff. Sounds like a basic wildlife observer's notes.

I had no clue, oblivious to everything. Blissfully thinking that everything here was normal.

I got promoted quickly. Actually, within a few weeks, to become a caretaker and doctor to one of the experiments.

Now get this: you probably think I'm crazy saying everything they did up to now was 'normal,' right? Well, it seems I got JUST the information files. I was too 'new' to be trusted with the detailed files, or profiles. I never saw pictures of the experiments. I never was allowed to travel into the lab. I was basically confined to three areas: Researcher's Living Quarters, Monitored Input Lab, and the hallway that connected the two. Boring, no?

Okay, enough about me. I am now going to start my story from the first day I became caretaker of experiment #052791.


	2. 052791

A Child's Blind Trust (WC POV)

Author: Aiko

Notes: This is my first fanfic, but dont run away, because a lot of people said i'm a good writer. please comment, and this is all i have typed up. critic and corrections and flames are welcome.

**CHAPTER 1: #052791**

Great. I'm promoted. Can't you feel the joy? I hope you caught that. Yep, sarcasm. What did I get promoted to? A caretaker; an experiment's slave; lovely. I get to clean the crate, feed it, and do everything that involves the joy of getting a new puppy. Yay, chores.

I exchanged my old access card for an updated one at the office in the front of the building and received some files along the side. I started to make my way to the Crate Room, examining the items they gave me: A sticky note, saying that supplies were in the crate room, my new access card, and a file folder.

The access card was odd, since it was double sided. One side was labeled 'CrateRoom&LivingQuarters' and the opposite side was labeled 'Specimen #052791.' Did this one need a room of its own? I felt the heavy weight of the unknown settle into my chest. Was I paired up with some type of monster?

Panic swept over me and I swiftly opened the file on the desk opposite the door of the Crate room. Flipping through the papers told me nothing. It told me when the project was started, about four years ago, and a hastily written note, stating that the project was new and had no caretaker. There were dates when it had been fed, scribbled in different handwritings on each line. Apparently, the last time it had been fed was a week and a half ago.

I cursed silently to myself. I now was caretaker of a potential monster who had not been fed for almost two weeks. Freaking lovely.

I shoved the metal apartment key that hung around my neck into the collar of my shirt, and pulled on the white lab coat that was meant to be put on long ago. I slid the card through the slot and entered the crate room, picking up a hot tray of food and walking to the door clearly marked "S#052791."

I stopped and cautiously slipped the card into the access slit, and waited for the light to go green. I could hear the word 'monster' echoing over, and over in my head.

'Ridiculous. Get a hold of yourself, stupid; you're a scientist, so get used to it.' murmured a voice after the echoing had subsided.

There, it was; green, and yet I stood frozen for a few moments. Seconds ticked by and I slowly pulled the handle down and slid open the door.

> > > > > > > >

The room was a bit like a doctor's office.

There was that examining table, a countertop with double sinks, and a couple drawers filled with stuff I would eventually look through. I found it a bit odd that there was a couch on the opposite end of the room with a bookshelf, but probably the thing that made the biggest impact was the crate sitting in the middle of the room.

It looked no bigger than a medium cat crate. I gawked at the thing, expecting its confinement to be much bigger. It had to be dangerous to be put in a separate room, right?

I put the food down on the counter and cautiously stepped toward the crate, tiptoeing around the object to see if the creature was asleep. Out of curiosity, I nudged the crate with my foot, and yet got no response.

Was it dead?

No, no, no…there was a small noise: a piteous sound, not even loud enough to be called a whimper. I crouched down on all flours and pulled a penlight from the pocket of my coat to peek at the small thing.

I was nearly sick to my stomach as I looked in.

Inside the tiny crate was a small child, no older than five, haphazardly splayed in the interior. I gently rocked the cage to see if it, no she, would move. Again in response, I received the same small reply, but no movement.

"This is beyond sick; this is demonically twisted." I quickly made up my mind to open the crate to see if she was alright. I lightly tipped the cage and she slid stiffly into my arms.

This kid was definitely ill. Her skin was pale, and her body was the same temperature as the air-conditioned room. Carefully I cradled the small child and wrapped her in the folded blanket sitting on the couch. I sat down with the bundle in my arms and read the tag I ripped from the crate.

> > > > > > > >

Specimen #052791  
Birth: Approximately 1 yr. pre-splice  
Spliced DNA: Avian  
Unique Markings: Silver eyes, minute heart-shaped strawberry  
Birthmark between wing bases, White wings.

> > > > > > > >

A bird splice. Wings! I moved the blanket to expose her upper back, and sure enough, through the slits cut in the shirt she wore I could see white wings folded and tucked into indentations against her spine that went from her shoulder to her waist. Dull feathers glimmered back, and I already knew that it was not a good sign. Instinct, and a year in veterinary science told me that.

Pulling the blanket back up to cover her chilled body, I got up with the preciously light cargo and got out a squeeze-sports water bottle. I filled it with one hand in one of the sinks and sat back down, balancing the tray of food I had picked up, after tightening the lid of the bottle, on the crook of my arm.

"Please don't die, Ai." I softly crooned.

Ai…ai means love. I almost forgot to mention, I am fluent in three languages: English, Spanish, and Japanese. Ai, pronounced (Ah-ee), is the word for love in Japanese.

Sliding the food tray onto the empty cushion beside me, I tried coaxing her lips apart with the built-in straw of the water bottle, finding some success when they parted from the contact of the moist tip of the tube. I tipped the bottle, and gently squeezed to allow a steady trickle of water to pass into her parched mouth.

> > > > > > > >

Over a few minutes, she became more responsive to the fluids, desperately trying to empty the liquid from the bottle into her deprived body. I got up once more to refill it and let her continue drinking as I sat down and peeled back the wrapping to the warm food tray.

"Ew…" My nose scrunched up in disgust. It looked and smelled decent, but being a bit of a health freak, I really didn't want to know the shelf-life of these things. From the long list of preserves stretching across the whole packaging, I would expect it to be, at the least, a couple of years.

The child in my arms moved slightly, but it seemed the only reason it moved was because the bottle had emptied again. I looked down at the girl, and took in the features of everything that was not covered by the blanket, while carefully monitoring her life signs; mainly breathing and pulse.

If I had read the tag and the files right, she should have turned four sometime back. She was petite, and quite pretty. Her eyes were still closed, but I could still see the long, dark lashes of her eyes and the smoothness of her milky skin. Her hair looked a dusty brown, but that was probably because the crate itself was dusty and her small fra--

Those eyes.

Gorgeous, deep, intense silvery eyes opened and blinked dully as they slowly took in the surroundings before stopping to scan and scrutinize my face. I stared back and we stood frozen in the moment, intently trying to read each other; predict one another's movements.

Her scrutinizing eyes softened after what seemed an eternity before they closed again in exhaustion. The exact moment, a millisecond before those large impressive eyes closed, I saw it. That look…that look that could only be read as a complete suicidal leap of faith. That longing look held in those deep, intense eyes that could be simply explained only as a child's blind trust.

> > > > > > > >

please review.


End file.
